


Asgard, We Have a Problem

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [59]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, History, Humor, Implied Relationships, Past Relationships, Secrets, There's a Norse God for That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint appeared around the corner with a furtive look in his eyes. "Team meeting before the cap gets back. It's an emergency."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgard, We Have a Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For evil_little_dog's prompt at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [MCU, Any+Any, We are gonna sacrifice to and pray to every god in this world that he doesn't find out about her sleeping with his old roommate.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/517922.html?thread=75283490#t75283490)

"Thor!" Tony's voice echoed through the communal floor. "Thor! We need you!"  
  
Thor shouted back from the kitchen. "The food is not finished!"  
  
Clint appeared around the corner with a furtive look in his eyes. "Team meeting before the cap gets back. It's an emergency."  
  
Thor looked puzzled but turned off the stove and set the griddle to one side. He followed Clint into the living room where Bruce was rubbing his face with one hand, Tony had ruined his hair by raking one hand through it, and Sam was shaking his head over crossed arms while muttering darkly.  
  
Tony plunged right in, gesticulating wildly as he spoke and paced. "You know Steve's been totally wrapped up in this search for Bucky, then rehabilitating him and all that, and all was fine and good, even if I did have to share a floor of the Tower that I'd rather have kept for other things, but now we have a real problem because our resident Russian spy neglected to mention her old history with Bucko and this could be very, very bad."  
  
"Old history?" Thor asked.  
  
"Yeah," Clint commented as he dropped on the couch. He was the only one not looking concerned and had probably known the details of this 'old history' long before he'd ever met Steve. _"That_ kind of history."  
  
"She told Steve she knew about him," Sam added, "but she never mentioned she _knew_ him."  
  
"And we are gonna sacrifice to and pray to every god in this world that Steve doesn't find out about her sleeping with his old roommate," Tony summarized. "So Thor, you're it."  
  
"I don't think that falls under the god of thunder," Bruce pointed out mildly.  
  
"Fertility, relationships... Same difference, right?" Tony looked at Thor again. "But if you know a better choice, I'll take a reference."  
  
Caught flat-footed, it took a moment for Thor to think about who was good at what sort of problem, but nothing in his history seemed to find deity the right approach to this. "Mother?"  
  
"We'll take it."


End file.
